


Bookworm

by Martiverse



Series: DAOctober Challenge [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle Friends, Gen, Life in the Circle, M/M, and Life as a Gray warden, no beta we die like men, plus falling in love with a very charming assassin sent to kill you, you know... the usual
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: Athariel sapeva tante cose, ma ne conosceva davvero poche. Non aveva mai sperimentato, affondato le dita nel fango o i piedi sull'erba fresca. Aveva letto di mille e mille baci ma non ne aveva mai dato uno.Il suo sogno era diventare archivista poiché le mura del Circolo erano strette ed anche i sogni che si creavano al loro interno sembravano grandi ma erano compressi, proporzionali allo spazio disponibile.Tutto era cambiato quando era diventato un Custode Grigio.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: DAOctober Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953595
Kudos: 1





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> DAOctober giorno quattro...  
> #4 - Il Custode | Athariel Surana 
> 
> Se penso che Athariel muore a 21 anni per salvare il Thedas PIANGISSIMO.  
> ALSO Revas Surana è il custode di Airaly. CIrcle Friends 4ever!

_[un po' di[musica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcP0D4PWqKM) di accompagnamento]  
Buona lettura ～_

Tra tutti i libri del Circolo, si sarebbe detto che i più letti fossero quelli per imparare come governare la magia... ma non era così. I più sfogliati, con i dorsi sformati e le pagine consumate in alto a destra, erano i romanzi d'amore.

Vi erano storie di dame e cavalieri, principi e regine, amori sofferti o coppie felici.

I più piccanti – una collezione con la copertina rossa ed oro e delle illustrazioni oscene – erano stati requisiti da tempo, ma qualcuno si era intrufolato nell'ufficio di Irving e adesso circolavano sottobanco, nascosti a turno sotto questo o quel materasso e letti solo con il favore del buio.

Sognare piaceva a tutti... ma il Circolo di Kinloch non era un posto fortuito per innamorarsi.

Non c'era proprio lo spazio.

I corridoi erano stretti, le librerie affollate e le camere senza porta, spesso condivise, e non tutti avevano la fortuna di aver la stessa stanza ed invaghirsi come era successo ad Anders e Karl.

Nessuno di loro sarebbe mai stato destinato ad una vita normale fuori dalla torre, con una famiglia, dei figli, una casa... i maghi dovevano restare al Circolo sotto l'occhio vigile dei templari in modo da proteggere loro stessi dal mondo esterno e il mondo dalla loro magia.

Perciò, in ogni caso, l'amore restava sempre un segreto... anche se niente era davvero un segreto tra quelle quattro mura e le voci balzavano in un eco tra le pagine di carta e la cera delle candele. Alcune parole si scrivevano e trascrivevano dai libri ai manoscritti, altre correvano da labbra ad orecchie senza lasciare traccia... in fondo tutti sapevano anche della cotta proibita di Rutherford per Amell, ma nessuno ne aveva ufficialmente fatto parola.

Il soffitto era così alto per dar spazio ai pensieri e far riverberare la voce. Il Circolo era un mondo piccolo, costruito tutto in altezza, ed Athariel non conosceva nient'altro.

Aveva sperimentato l' _amore_ per un buon libro che tiene compagnia e rasserena l'animo, l' _affetto_ per la fioca luce delle candele che gli permetteva di leggere fino a notte fonda, l' _amicizia_ di compagni fedeli con cui conversare sulle pagine sfogliate assieme. 

Revas glielo diceva sempre: c'è  _più_ di questo la fuori. Tutto è più grande delle illustrazioni. 

Lui era cresciuto lontano da quelle mura e ricordava spazi immensi, grandi città ed uccelli colorati molto più di quanto non lo fossero sui libri. Gli aveva raccontato di un lupo che si morde la coda per fuggire dalle fauci d'un mastino e di altri antichi Dei elfici che era impossibile trovare tra i libri del circolo, così meticolosamente selezionati dalla Chiesa.

Athariel era stato portato al Circolo quando era solo un bambino e di Gwaren ricordava solo l'odore del pesce, null'altro. Era cresciuto recitando il canto della luce e lo spazio più grande di cui aveva memoria era la Sala Grande, con i suoi corridoi spaziosi e le luci sempre accese.

Lui e Revas portavano lo stesso cognome anche se non avevano lo stesso sangue; Surana era il cognome che davano a tutti gli elfi che non avevano più una famiglia o che erano stati strappati via da essa. 

Perciò, Athariel sapeva tante cose, ma ne conosceva davvero poche. Non aveva mai sperimentato, affondato le dita nel fango o i piedi sull'erba fresca. Aveva letto di mille e mille baci ma non ne aveva mai dato uno.

La sua mente era come una spugna sempre pronta ad assorbire nuove idee e informazioni, aperta e curiosa... ma l'aria era stantia, i libri erano stati letti e riletti all'infinito.

Non ci pensava. Andava bene così. Non conosceva altro.

Il suo sogno era diventare archivista poiché le mura del Circolo erano strette ed anche i sogni che si creavano al loro interno sembravano grandi ma erano compressi, proporzionali allo spazio disponibile.

Tutto era cambiato quando era diventato un Custode Grigio.

Le porte del Circolo si erano aperte per lui e le illustrazioni erano diventate colorate, le immagini tridimensionali. Nessun volume poteva bastare a spiegare tutto quello che c'era _là fuori._

La brezza sul viso, il freddo che fa arrossare il naso e le guance, il pelo corto e ruvido del suo mabari, l'odore del kaddis... e poi, forte e imperioso, l'odore del sangue, il rumore della battaglia ad Ostagar, il fetore della corruzione, il dolore della morte.

Tuttavia, se c'era una cosa che Athariel aveva imparato in tanti anni passati al circolo... era a voltare pagina. Abbattersi non serviva, se non vi era soluzione si sarebbe sempre potuto scrivere un nuovo capitolo. Il sorriso della curiosità e la vitalità della scoperta trasformavano ogni male, anche il peggiore, in un esplorazione.

Aveva trovato nuovi amici fidati su cui poter contare ed ogni passo era più leggero se fatto conversando; aveva iniziato a non avere più il fiatone per stare al ritmo del mondo.

Scriveva la sua storia senza inchiostro ma con piccoli gesti di solidarietà, prestando aiuto e ricevendo gratitudine come moneta di scambio.

Senza chiederlo, iniziarono a chiamarlo eroe.

Il Custode Grigio che aveva salvato il villaggio di Redcliffe dalla sua maledizione. L'elfo che aveva riportato la pace nella foresta di Brecilian, il mago che era aveva messo fine alla corruzione di Kinloch Hold... e più il suo nome brillava, più l'ombra che proiettava dietro a sé diventava buia, covando rabbia, poiché per ogni eroe esiste un antagonista.

Teyrn Loghain l'aveva dichiarato un traditore del regno. Sputava le sue sentenze con il supporto della nobiltà fereldiana, affidandosi a Rendon Howe per sistemare tutto ciò che poteva diventare una minaccia. Accusava i Custodi Grigi della morte del re, lo stesso re che lui stesso aveva abbandonato ritirandosi dalla battaglia dove per la prima volta Athariel aveva sentito l'odore della corruzione, il sapore del sangue e la sofferenza della morte.

Non ci volle molto prima che mandassero un assassino a scrivere col sangue la fine della sua storia.

Ma Athariel aveva imparato a rendere pratico tutto ciò che aveva letto. Si fidava della propria magia così come dei suoi compagni; era questo a renderlo invincibile... tuttavia, se c'era una cosa che si era rifiutato di apprendere, quella era la crudeltà.

Aveva porto la mano al proprio assassino quando esso si era arreso. Non l'aveva fatto ingenuamente, incantato dalle sue dolci promesse e dal suo implorare... ma l'aveva accolto pieno di speranza, poiché vedeva il buono in tutti.

Così l'assassino si era unito ai loro ranghi, felice dell'occasione ma schivo nonostante il sorriso. Gli aveva rivelato subito il suo nome e il suo piano, ma ci era voluto molto di più prima che iniziasse a parlare anche di sé.

Zevran era diverso dai cavalieri delle storie. Certo, era altrettanto cortese e garbato, ma anche molto più diretto. Non usava troppi prolissi giri di parole per esprimere il suo interesse... tuttavia c'era qualcosa di più che non diceva ma traspariva dalla tensione nelle sue nocche quando acconsentiva gioviale a fare qualcosa che non voleva fare.

Athariel aveva letto tutti i libri del circolo ma non sapeva ancora leggere _lui._

Ciononostante, la cosa non l'aveva mai fermato. Proprio come quell'altissimo tomo sulle costellazioni che aveva letto e riletto per capirne ogni parola, sfogliava anche Zevran allo stesso modo... senza fretta, dando il giusto peso ad ogni frase e cercando di capire ciò che si nascondeva tra le righe.

Con ogni piccola domanda scopriva un nuovo capitolo, ogni carezza un paragrafo insabbiato.

Aveva ascoltato tutto di lui, prestando attenzione, chiedendo ed ricevendo fin quando le parole non erano più bastate e le loro labbra si erano trovate in modo soffice e caldo.

Fino a che, leggendolo, aveva finalmente trovato la definizione dell'amore.


End file.
